Lost Sister
by Princess Lena aka Lady Kittuna
Summary: Liono’s sister comes back from traveling around Third Earth. She comes back in the episode Psyche Out. On hold until futher notice.


Lost Sister  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Thundercats if I did I could play pranks on Murm-Ra and he wouldn't have any say in it. Muhahaha.  
  
Summary: Lion-o's sister comes back from traveling around Third Earth. She comes back in the episode Psyche Out.  
  
Speech "", Thoughts ' ', Hypnosis ~ ~.  
  
Prologue  
  
"But Lena why must you go?" Lion-o asked his younger sister. The Thundercats had just defeated the Mutants after coming out of the suspension capsules and out of all the Thundercats only Lena and Lion-o, the twin children of the former lord and lady of the Thundercats had grown into adulthood.  
  
"Lion-o, the Thundercats know little about the planet we now are to live on. I can get a lot of information if I fly around the planet and learn about the life on this planet, and with my magic and healing powers I will be just fine," Lena explained to her older brother.  
  
The Thundercat lord sighed, knowing fully well how stubborn his twin could be. When she got her mind set like this, there was _nothing_ that was gonna change it. Still, he didn't know what was on this planet and neither did she..."Okay, but please come back safe," Lion-o said, trying to show much emotion on his face. He was lord, as badly as he just wanted to grab his sister in an ironclad grip, that wasn't an option.  
  
"You know I will Lion-o. Good-bye for now dear brother," said Lena, tyring to ignore the lump in her own throat as she turned and walked away.  
  
Real Time  
  
"Well that went well," Lena said to herself. It had been two years since she had left the Thundercats to explore Third Earth and it seemed that the Thundercats had made quite a few allies while she was away. When she got lost there was always some one to give her directions to what they called the new Cat's Lair. She just hoped that the Thundercats were not in any trouble.  
  
She did not mean to worry but a few days ago she had a vision that the Thundercats were being hypnotized. she wasn't as psychic as the Cheetah clan but she trusted the link she had with her brother and that dream was playing with her heart. She didn't know what to face when she got to Cat's Lair. She soon reached Cat's Lair and she saw they had a bridge but it was retracted. 'No problem,' Lena thought 'I'll just use my wings'. As soon as she thought that, her wings grew out; the wings were like an angel's but had golden feathers. It was gift given to her by her heritage, her bloodline. Her brother didn't have it.  
  
As she flew across to get to Cat's Lair she started to feel like she got hit in the head with a boulder because of her sibling link with Lion-o... that signal them when the other was in trouble so she flew faster. Was he hurt? It wasn't painful enough to say bodily harm or the like but it was a different type of pain...  
  
"Blasted link...sometimes you help and sometimes you're _no_ help." she gripped out loud.  
  
When she got to other side she saw the door was opened and flew right the opening. Lena started searching for the others when she heard voices. She followed the voices all the way to the control center. There Lena found some familiar faces and some non-familiar faces. "Lion-o, I'm back," Lena said to her brother.  
  
Finally, after so long, she was back. She flung her arms around her brother, anxious for the returned embrace. She stiffened and her heart pounded when it didn't come. She pulled away, her eyes shimmering with tears...had he forgotten her...?  
  
"There's nothing I can do, Alluro is too powerful," Lion-o said in a monotonous voice.  
  
'Lion-o what's wrong with you? Did something happen to you while I was gone?" her twin's eyes were empty of life, completely non-responsive. She bit her lip, at odds with herself. But finally, inevitably, her love for her twin overcame any moral code.  
  
"I swore I wouldn't do this but I must go into his mind to find out what happened here', Lena thought. Then she touched Lion-o's forehead and began looking though his memories. Lena saw all of the Thundercats' adventures all the way up to Alluro...he'd hypnotized all of the Thundercats including Snarf. After seeing all she needed, she severed her skin connection with Lion-o.  
  
"Don't worry big brother, on Thundera you helped me when I was in trouble. Now I will help you and the other Thundercats out of this. I will not allow my vision to come true," Lena proclaimed. She gathered the Thundercats' weapons where they were tossed and sprouted her wings once more.  
  
Once she got out in the open, she started searching for Alluro, her eyes practically smoldering with anger. It was one thing to attack others but once you started to mess with her twin...that was a different story.  
  
She searched for an hour then she found the Ice Runner. At first, she wasn't one hundred percent sure what it was. After looking it over a bit, she recognized it as a vechile, probably a enemies..  
  
'Hmm Panthro would have a field day trying to figure out how this thing works. After I free the Thundercats I'll find some way to get it to Cat's Lair. But let's see what this thing's hiding', thought Lena.  
  
She began searching for a hidden compartment. When she found it she began look over the things that were in there. After some searching she found what she was looking for. She had found the box that the Egoria Talisman was in; her brother's memories had told her all she needed to know about THAT and she decided since she was powerful now she would it against Alluro like he used it against her brother.  
  
"Now this is something I didn't expect. Cheetara how did break you my thrall," said someone behind Lena.  
  
"I'm not Cheetara. But I am a Thundercat that is very ticked off at you for hypnotizing my family, especially my brother!" Lena yelled as she turned around. That's when she got a good look at Alluro. 'Wow, how handsome can one man be!" she realized her thoughts and mentally shook her head 'Control yourself Lena. This is the guy that made your family into weaklings',  
  
'So beautiful, so perfect, I would love to have her as my slave', thought Alluro. ~And appparentely she is one of the Thundercats' sisters...that would give me even more of an advantage than I usually have.  
  
~Come now, we don't have to fight. Give up now, I won't hurt you, and besides you are too weak to fight me~, Alluro said as he raised his psyche club to hypnotize Lena.  
  
A playful smirk came over the Thunderian's face, "That won't work on me I have the Egoria Talisman, I am invincible," Lena shouted. Then she used Tigera's whip to create a small fire near Alluro's feet which he jumped away from. Cussing her bad aim, she found her resolve again quickly. "If at first you don't succeed try try again," Lena said as she threw Panthro's nunchucks which hit the crystal on Alluro's psyche club.  
  
"Oh no!" Alluro cried out, ready to kill the new Thunderian. He turned his eyes to the girl.  
  
"Lion-o this for you. HO!" Lena yelled as she pointed the Sword of Omens at Alluro which shot out blast after blast at the Lunatac.  
  
"AAAAHHHH," Alluro screamed as ran away to keep from getting hit. He fell several times before finally fleeing into the woods, his target and goal forgotten. He would have to try later...and he made up his mind that this girl would be his first target.  
  
'No in all the fighting I forgot to get him to tell me how to the Thundercats free from his trance...." Well, spilt milk. She couldn't do anything about that now. Sjhe would have to play it by ear. However, she could...  
  
'Well I am going to do a few things, first get rid of the Egoria Talisman, best dump it in Acid Lake. Then go back to Cat's Lair and try break the thrall with my psyche powers,' Lena thought sadly as she sprouted her wings. First she went to Acid Lake and threw the Egoria Talisman into it. She felt some satisfaction as flew back to Cat's Lair, then she noticed that her head didn't hurt.  
  
'Do I dare hope? Please Jaga, let them be free of Alluro's thrall,' Lena thought hopefully. She flew through the opened door and just like before she flew to control room where she heard voices. But she stopped outside of the control room door to listen.  
  
"But Panthro it doesn't make sense. How did we get free of Alluro's thrall?" Lion-o asked Panthro.  
  
"I don't know Lion-o. It's a mystery to me as it is to you," Panthro replied to Lion-o. "Well it looks like all someone needs to do to break Alluro's thrall is to break the crystal on his psyche club," Lena explained as walked through the open door.  
  
Every head turned to her. Lion-o stared for a good five minutes before running forward, screaming,  
  
"Lena, you're back! You're really back. After so long..."  
  
No more words were needed and the two twins embraced.  
  
A/N: I would like to say thanks to Thundercub, after two years of not having a Thundercats fan to beta read this I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Let's hear it for Thundercub. *Thousands of Thundercats fan clap for Thundercub.* Alright now if you have comments please e-mail me at www.queenkittuna@hotmail.com and tell me what you think 


End file.
